The present invention relates generally to a securing apparatus for an article to be scanned, and more particularly to a securing apparatus for an article, such as a film, a slide, or the like, for scanning in an image scanner that is used, for example, in graphic editing for advertisements or magazine publications.
In highly delicate printing used in the graphic arts for magazines, posters or advertisements, images or scenes on transparent film, slides, or the like are often used. The film or slide is generally secured in a securing apparatus, and then inserted into an image scanner for scanning. Once scanned, the image then can be edited and modified in a computer. However, conventional securing devices for the film or slide tend to be bulky, and are limited for specific applications.